


Dakar

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [20]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Laia's got something on her mind, and her engineer is more than happy to listen.





	Dakar

The heat was stifling, even though the sun had set, and the garage was quiet.

“Ready for tomorrow?”

I jumped at the sound of Laia’s voice, she should have been resting in her motorhome. Laia wandered over to her bike, stroking the seat as though she was petting it.

“She’s good to go.” I patted the bike, and sand fell out of it. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Had something on my mind.”

“Want to talk about it?” I handed Laia a can of Red Bull from the fridge, the cool metal like heaven against my hand.

“Thanks.” Laia made herself comfy on the floor, sitting cross-legged as she took a sip. “It’s silly.”

“If it’s bothering you then it’s not silly.”

“I’ve got a crush on someone, and I feel like a teenager again.”

I knew that feeling all too well, being around Laia made me feel like I was seventeen again, blushing and tripping over my words.

“What’s his name?” I stuck my tongue out, and Laia froze.

“It’s a woman.”

The list of women in the garage was a short one. Laia, and me.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

Smiling, I leant in for a kiss, her lips like heaven against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
